Captive Without Chains
by Senpukuchu o.0
Summary: What happens when Mikan was forced to go to Alice Academy where Alices,Vampires,and others go to.Will she find Love in her Journey.Find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Are you out of your mind!?"a girl with long brunette hair and hazel eyes said

"Nope"her mom said

"Mom i know that we own it but that place..._HAS MONSTERS_! and also i was home schooled for like hmmm... _FOREVER_ and now i have to attend Gakuen alice!"she shouted

"Mikan that school doesn't MONSTERS they only have alices or maybe some other kinds"her mother said

"Not some other kinds...There's Vampires,Werewolves and other creatures i don't know"Mikan said

"But i thought you wanted to see Hotaru,Anna and Nonoko"her mom said then Mikan stopped dead in tracks

"You're right when do i leave?"Mikan asked her mom

"Tomorrow so pack your things and sleep early"her mom said,Mikan nodded and went upstairs to her room to pack

"She changes her mind really quickly"she said then went to make dinner

**NEXT DAY**

"Goodbye mom"Mikan said then her mom pulled her for a hug then hugged her tighter

"Umm...Mom you can let go now"Mikan said then her mom let her go

"Do i have to"her mom said

"You're the one who told me to go to this school"Mikan said sticking her tongue out playfully,her mom giggled

"I know and i am sure it is for the best"her mom said then pushed Mikan inside the cab

"Bye mom,I love and will miss you!"Mikan said waving at her mom and watching her slowly fading away then she brought her head back inside and got her phone and dialed some numbers

"Hello?"a girl said at the other line

"Anna!"Mikan said more like shouted

"Mikan? is this really you?"Anna asked her,Mikan just sighed

"Yup it's me"Mikan said

"Wow when was it when you last called 2,3 years ago You're voice changed it's more pleasant to hear even when you shout"Anna said laughing abit,Mikan just pouted

"Mou! anyways I'm on the way to Alice Academy can you tell Nonoko and Hotaru for me?"Mikan said then after a few minutes she heard her shouting

"Really really you're coming here i can't wait to see you!"Anna said then Mikan just laughed

"Me too...Aw crap low battery... Anyways i'll meet you guys there Bye"Mikan said then hunged up

"Wow that was tiring"Mikan said then sighed afterwards

**AFTER 2 AND A HALF HOURS**

"We're here"the driver said Mikan nodded and paid him then went outside to get her bags then she looked at the academy

"It didn't change one bit"Mikan said then she touched the gate and it opened

"Welcome Mikan-sama"a robot said then Mikan nodded

"I will bring you to the office"the robot said,Mikan nodded

"Yes please do"Mikan said then was following the robot then she felt someone watching her from behind she turned around to look but only to see.…Crimsom and blue eyes looking at her,Mikan shivered then went to catch up at the robot

"Here we are Mikan-sama"Mikan nodded then went inside,When she went inside the people who saw her bowed at her

"Welcome Mikan-sama"the people said the Mikan nodded,one person went to her

"The principal is expecting you right this way Mikan-sama"the lady in the early 30's said Mikan nodded and followed her,when they arrived at a huge door the lady knocked

"Who is it?"a person with husky voice said

"Mikan Yukihara-sama has arrived"the lady said and at that moment she was sure she heard him gasp

"Umm let her in"the guy said then the lady opened the door and Mikan went in angryly

"How are you Mi.."the guy said but was stopped by Mikan

"Cut the act Uncle"Mikan said smiling more like smirking at him then he sighed

"So you know me already"Kazumi said

"I already know who are the Yukihara's,Like my yonger brother Youichi and my older brother Persona-nii-san"Mikan said then out of the blues someone came out from the dark

"It's a good thing you know us Mikan/Nee-san"two guys said one with silver hair and green eyes and one with black hair and brown eyes

"It's nice to finally see you two Youichi,Nii-san"Mikan said smiling at them then Youichi ran to her and hugged her

"I finally see nee-san i only see you in pictures"Youichi said Mikan looked at him and pinched his checks

"You're really cute Youichi"Mikan said then carried him "How old are you anyways?"Mikan asked Youichi

"6,You?"Youichi said and asked

"15"Mikan said the suddenly the door slammed opened

"Where is she where is Mikan!?"2 girls said and 1 just followed behind,Mikan who saw this place Youichi down

"I'm here"Mikan said then suddenly one girl with pink hair that reached her waist hugged her and another one with blue hair hugged her too,from the impact Mikan fell down

"Umm...You guys you're heavy"Mikan said the both of the girls looked at her then stood up and handed her a hand

"We're sorry we're just soo happy"Anna said

"But look at you curves everywhere,you look more pretty now!"Nonoko said watching her head to toe and Mikan who noticed blushed a 100 shades of red

"Mou! you guys!"Mikan said to them then she saw Hotaru and ran to her but was hit. by her famous baka gun

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Itai!"Mikan said rubbing her forehead

"Ummm..girls i still have an announcement to make"Kazumi said

"Sorry uncle"Mikan said then looked at him again then the girls looked at her

"Uncle?"Anna asked

"I'm a Yukihara and he is one too also Youichi and Persona and we also own this school"Mikan said looking at them now looking at Kazumi,Ann and Nonoko's mouth were hanged opened and Hotaru shot them her baka gun

"Well 1st you can use Yukihara for your family name if you want but if you do you will be just like Youichi"Kazumi said looking at him then back to Mikan "And you may not also 2nd the four of you will be staying in one of our famous private houses here"Kazumi said then Anna and Nonoko screamed

"REALLY!"both of them said then they looked at them the Mikan giggled at their reaction

"3rd the four of you will have different school uniforms just like Youichi's and some other people here have and last but not least you will all move to special stars cause Mikan said so"Kazumi said then sighed

"Woah! that was alot"Mikan said smiling at them the others nodded in agreement

"And also were wearing the special uniform"Anna said smiling and the others nodded

"You can go now"Kazumi said then they went outside the doors,when they went out they saw a robot waiting for them

"What room?"the robot asked

"Special"Mikan said then the robot nodded then they followed the robot after 10 minutes of walking they arrived at a 3 story house,Anna and Nonoko were in a state of bliss looking at it then Anna saw something

"Mikan what's at the top?"Anna asked curiosly Mikan looked at them

"Why not check it out"Mikan said smiling and Anna and Nonoko was jumping for joy then ran now only Hotaru and Mikan we're left,Mikan looked at her

"Your'e really pretty know Hotaru"Mikan said smiling at her,Hotaru has long hair that reached just above her waist,Hotaru looked at her then pointed her Baka gun at her,Mikan shivered

"Sorry sorry!"Mikan said then Hotaru placed her baka gun baka in her pocket _(Don't_ _know how it fits) _and opened her arms,Mikan who saw this ran to her and gave her a very big hug

"I missed you soooo much Hotaru"Mikan said

"Me too"Hotaru said breaking the hug

" .GOSH. it's a pool!"Anna shouted and Mikan and Hotaru looked up and smiled

"We could really hear her"Mikan said going inside followed by Hotaru but stopped when she felt someone watching she looked back and saw nothing then she went inside and closed the door

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO WERE WATCHING**

"Wow that was close we would have been busted"a guy said and the others nodded but one of them just looked at the place

"What's wrong Natsume?"Ruka asked

"Nothing"Natsume said then jumped down the tree and walked away

"Where are you going?"Ruka asked him and followed Natsume

"Going to get some food"Natsume said entering the forest

"Alright but not the rabbits"Ruka shouted and Natsume did an 'ok' sign,Ruka just sighed

**NEXT DAY**

**Baka Baka Baka**

"Oh..."the 3 girls groaned from the pain

"hurry up we'll be late"Hotaru said fixing her uniform the Mikan snapped out of it then ran to the toilet same as the other girls after 5 minutes they were done their uniforms were a high waisted skirt that reached just above the thigh not to short not to long just perfect it was colored black and inside was a red polo but they left 2 buttons unbuttons and they also had a white blazer that was just open then they had a blue neck tie but it was loose and to top it all a white knee high sock

"Woah! this uniform is the best"Anna said

"Yah the other uniform was really ugly"Nonoko said,the other uniform was a green skirt and a green blazer,white polo,black knee high sock and a red neck tie

"But what is the meaning of this uniform?"Anna asked Mikan and Hotaru and they just sighed

"It's a uniform for special stars"Hotaru said

"That means Youichi,Natsume,Ruka,Koko and Kitsu are special stars"Nonoko said and Mikan and Hotaru nodded

"So that's why"Anna said then they went to go to the class Mikan locked the door and catched up to them

"Anyways i was wondering if you have boyfriends?"Mikan asked then Anna and Nonoko blushed 100 shade of red and Hotaru blushed alittle,Mikan was quite suprised by their actions

"Um..We do actually"Anna said blushing

"My boyfried is Kitsu"Nonoko said

"Mine's Koko"Anna said

"Ruka"Hotaru said then when Hotaru told her Boyfriend

"Ahhhhhh!"Mikan shouted they looked at her

"Is it really shocking?"Anna asked her and Mikan nodded

"Well we didn't see each other for like 2 or 3 years"Nonoko said

"You could have called me"Mikan said

"You're right why didn't we call"Anna and Nonoko shouted Mikan just sighed

"I didn't want to tell"Hotaru said going inside the classroom followed by Anna and Nonoko

"See you later Mikan"Anna said and closed the door then Narumi saw Mikan and bowed at her

"Sorry for the wait Mikan-sama"Narumi said then Mikan nodded

"and also just call me Mikan"Mikan said smiling and Narumi nodded

"Just wait for my signal Mikan-san"Narumi said and Mikan nodded

"Good morning my Beautful students"Narumi said twirling inside

'Gay'was all they thought even Mikan

"Well we have a new student today"Narumi said then the students were paying attention now

"is it a boy?"some girls asked

"it's a girl right?"some guys asked

"It's a very beautiful girl"Narumi said giving the signal

"Yes finally a girl"some guys said

"No ones more beautiful than me"a girl with perms said then Mikan went inside and some girls gasped admiring her beauty and some guys had hearts in their eyes or were drooling even the top 4 hottest guys paid attention

"Hello I'm Mikan Sakura,nice to meet you"Mikan said smiling then her friends glared at her then she mouted at them a 'Sorry' then they sighed

"Any questions?"Narumi asked

"Why is she a special star and aslo Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru?"a girl asked

"That's a secret"Narumi said

"Then what's your alice or power?"another girl asked

"I have the Nullification alice and my other alices is something you wouldn't want to know"Mikan said then the class gasped she was sure she heard them said 'she has more then one' then Koko gasped

"What's the matter Koko?"Narumi asked

"So it was you reading my mind without my permission"Mikan said smirking the class looked at them

'How the hell did she know'Natsume thought looking at her

"Sorry"Koko said bowing his head down

"It's alright"Mikan said smiling

"Anymore questions?"Narumi asked then most of the boys raised their hands

"Does she have a girlfriend"

"Do you want a boyfriend"

"Whose her partner"and on and on

"Um i don't have a boyfriend Yet"Mikan said then that was the biggest mistake she said cause the boys were about to run to her but a loud explosion was heard and they turned to Hotaru

"Don't you dare go to her"Hotaru said glaring at them then the guys nodded

"Thanks Hotaru"Mikan said

"Oh yeah your partner will be"Narumi was looking around and spotted someone "Natsume"Narumi said

"Whatt!"the class said

"And remember my rule"Narumi said then went outside Mikan went up to go to Natsume's sit but was blocked by some girls

"Don't you dare go to _MY_ Natsume"a girl with perms said

"I'm sorry but i'm his partner so i have to sit beside him,Permy"Mikan said then some people even her followers gasped

"What did you just call me!?"Sumire shouted

"P.E.R.M.Y"Mikan said then Sumire slapped Mikan really hard which cause her to fall in her butt and hit the wall their classmates gasped at what was happening

"Mikan!"Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru said going to her

"Now you wish that you will see hell"Mikan said glaring at her really hard which cause Sumire and other people to Shiver even Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru

* * *

**_That was a really long Chapter_**

**_Find out what Mikan will do to Sumire in Chapter 2_**

**_Press it!_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**_** 2**_

**FASHBACK**

"What did you just call me!?"Sumire shouted

"P.E.R.M.Y"Mikan said then Sumire slapped Mikan really hard which cause her to fall in her butt and hit the wall their classmates gasped at what was happening

"Mikan!"Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru said going to her

"Now you wish that you will see hell"Mikan said glaring at her really hard which cause Sumire and other people to Shiver even Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What are you going to do shout at me!"Sumire said but inside she was really scared with what Mikan will do,Mikan got up still glaring at her Everyone was watching them then suddenly Mikan chocked her

"AAHHHHHH!"a bloody scream came from Sumire

"Never ever mess with me Permy!"Mikan said sounding really scary and glaring at her people who were watching just shivered then Mikan let her go then Sumire ran outside crying then Mikan smirked people who was watching the show was clapping,Mikan who heard this looked at them

"Yes that bitch finally felt pain"

"I'm soo happy she's gone"and more cheering about Sumire being gone

"Does everyone hate her this much?"Mikan asked them

"Yup we hate her sooo much"a guy with husky voice said then she looked behind them,there were 4 guys behind them

"Oh Mikan let me introduce my Boyfriend"Anna and Nonoko said,Anna pulled Koko

"This is my Boyfriend,Koko he's the guy who read your mind awhile ago"Anna said then Koko bowed at her

"Nice to meet you and I'm sorry"Koko said Mikan smiled at him

"It's alright"Mikan said smiling at him which made Koko blush

"Mikan don't let him fall for you"Anna pouted cutely then Koko who saw this blushed so much which made the group laugh except Hotaru and Natsume

"This is my boyfriend Kitsu his the twin brother of Koko"Nonoko said Kitsu bowed at her then Mikan smiled

"Nice to meet you"Kitsu said

"Nice to meet you too"Mikan said smiling then she turned to Hotaru "Whose your boyfriend Hotaru?"Mikan asked her then Hotaru pointed at the guy who was holding a bunny then she thought of an idea

"Wow! Hotaru i didn't know you liked..."Mikan said then everyone looked at her even Hotaru and Ruka but Ruka was kind of embarassed cause she might saw he looks gay but they were wrong "I didn't know you liked **RABBITS**"Mikan said smiling at her then the guys looked at her then laughed,Ruka blushed and Hotaru was about to hit her with her baka gun but wait she changed it,she pulled out her baka canon everyone who saw this sweat drop then

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan was sent flying infront and landed again in her butt,Mikan stood up and went to them

"Mou! Hotaru it was just a joke!"Mikan said pouting then looked at Ruka "Anyways it's nice to meet you Ruka-pyon and sorry about that"Mikan said then everyone looked at her

"Pyon?"they asked her then Ruka blushed cause of the embarassment

"Cause he's always holding a Rabbit"Mikan said smiling then she turned to Natsume

"It's nice to meet you Natsume"Mikan said smiling at him

"Hn"was all Natsume said then he went outside

"Well that was a nice way to greet someone"Mikan said,Ruka who was he's bestfriend ran after him the only place he could be was at the forest,when he was at the forest he saw many dead animals lying on the floor and he saw Natsume sitting under a tree,he went near him and saw him wiping some blood of his face and showed him his fangs

"You just killed some innocent Animals!"Ruka said

"Hn"then Natsume looked away

"Was she really..."Ruka was cut off by Natsume

"Let's not talk about it"Natsume said then stood up and walked away

**TO SUMIRE AND HER FOLLOWERS**

"She will pay watch out Mikan Sakura"Sumire said then her followers nodded in agreement

**TO THE GANG**

"Kawaii!"some girls said when Youichi went inside the classroom of Mikan

"Youichi?"Mikan said looking at him then Youichi looked at her then he ran to her

"Onii-chan"Youichi said then the guys looked at her

"Onii-chan?"the guys asked

"We're older you know"Mikan said then whispered something in Youichi's ear and he nodded then Youichi kissed Mikan's cheek then walked away

"What just happend?"they asked then Ruka and Natsume went back inside the room,Then the bell rang classes started and it was still thesame boring and long day

**LUNCH TIME**

"Hmm...Let's go to the cafeteria to eat?"Anna asked them then the girls nodded

"Can we join you?"Koko asked them from behind then the girls looked at them then Nodded then they left to go to the cafeteria,When they arrived,they were welcomed by Fangirls and Fanboys

"Mikan-sama please be my Boyfriend"

"Anna-sama I love you"

"Natsume-sama please take me as your girlfriend"

"Noo not her me!"

"Nonoko-sama break up with that ugly guy and pick me"and On and On,after a few minutes of getting away from their fans,they finally got to their table and sat down

"Umm..Is it always like this?"Mikan asked them then they nodded

"Everyday!"Anna said sighing

"Hope it stops!"Mikan said looking at the people who were looking at their table

"Well i think it will never stop"Nonoko said looking at the line to get some food"What a long line up"Nonoko said sighing then the others looked at the line up

"You're right but if we don't go now then we will never get lunch"Hotaru said then everyone stood up and made their way to the 15 minutes of struggling they finally got their food and went back to their sit

"Woah that was tiring!"Mikan said then Anna notice something

"Mikan Your arm!"Anna said looking at her arm then Ruka looked at Natsume whose fangs we're showing abit

"Natsume!"Ruka whispered then Natsume snapped out of it and looked at Ruka and Ruka pointed on his fangs,Natsume touched his fangs and hid it behind his mouth but what they didn't know was that someone was watching

'Hohoho...I found something interesting and it will cost me sooo much!'Hotaru thought

"Oh it's just a small scratch"Mikan said wipping it off and started eating and after 10 minutes of eating they we're done

"We better go now or we'll be late"Nonoko said then others nodded then went to the classroom

"Natsume!"Hotaru called,Natsume and Ruka looked at her then Hotaru moved her finger then both of them went near her

"Your a Vampire,am i right!?"Hotaru said smirking then Ruka and Natsume froze

"How did you know?"Ruka asked her

"Awhile ago"Hotaru said

"So you saw"Natsume said

"And your vampy side likes Mikan"Hotaru said smirking

"Maybe a yes or a no!"Natsume said grinning then the bell rang,then they went to class

**AFTER CLASS**

"Shit.."Natsume said holding his shirt and sweating really hard,Natsume ran and was followed by Ruka,Ruka ran after him but changed into his werewolve form,When Ruka arrived at the forest,he saw poor dead animals

"You should really get a donor,Natsume"Ruka said sitting beside him,Natsume looked at him then glared

"No..i don't want to be a monster"Natsume said then Ruka shook his head

"Your the only one who thinks that and look,your just doing the same to the animals"Ruka said then Natsume looked away "I know that your Vampy side is attracted to Mikan"Ruka said then Natsume looked at him

"Ruka"Natsume said

"And whatever you do their will always be a blood donor"Ruka said

"Ruka you do know what Blood donor is,right!"Natsume asked him

"Yup i did some research,It's someone who will give you blood for you to survive and that someone is Mikan"Ruka said

"It can't be her"Natsume said definding him

"Then why are you so attracted to her?"Ruka asked him then he looked away

"Damn!"Natsume said then suddenly he smelt something really sweet and he noticed it was Mikan

"Shit!"Natsume said then Mikan heard him then ran to him

"Natsume are you alright?"Mikan asked him then looked at the werewolve "Um?"Mikan said looking at him

"Ruka"Natsume said then Mikan looked again

"Ehhh..Ruka your a werewolve?"Mikan said looking shocked and Ruka nodded

"Please go away Mikan"Natsume said then Mikan looked at the panting Natsume

"What happend to you?"Mikan asked him then she saw his fangs coming out "Natsume your a Vampire!?"Mikan asked him but Natsume didn't answer so she looked at Ruka for help

"Mikan i know this might sound weird but can you be Natsume's...Donor?"Ruka asked the shocked Mikan

* * *

**_What will Mikan answer,Will she say yes or no_**

**_Find out in Chapter 3 :)_**


End file.
